Sun Among The Shadows
by lalapine
Summary: Mulder and Scully share a peaceful afternoon


TITLE - Sun Among The Shadows  
AUTHOR - Tammy M. Parnell  
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name & disclaimer are on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Not-a-one :)  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: S  
SUMMARY: Mulder/Scully friendship--You may proceed safely, NoRomos!  
DISCLAIMER: The are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, and the very talented actors who portray them.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy! Let me know if ya liked it! Or didn't. :(  
  
Sun Among The Shadows  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
Looks deserted, Agent Dana Scully observed, smoothing back her windblown hair as her partner joined her beside the gate.  
  
That's why no one's ever noticed it before, Fox Mulder responded, stepping from the parking lot to the rugged field. Kids play sports over there, he pointed to the well-manicured green grass flowing on the opposite side of the parking lot. This is just wild land beyond the fence.  
  
Probably hasn't changed in a hundred years, Dana said thoughtfully.  
  
Except for one thing, Mulder corrected, reminding her of why they were there.  
  
Right. Aliens. Spacecraft. Guess they wanted to get back to nature, huh? She gave him her patented ScullySmile.  
  
You never know, was his only response as they concentrated on the clumps of dirt and foxtails under their feet.  
  
Wish I hadn't worn heels, Scully commented, pausing to remove some of the sticky things from her shoes.   
  
I could carry you, he offered with a grin.  
  
was her only answer as she replaced her shoe, glancing at the ground. Hey, Mulder...  
  
He turned and walked over to where she had stopped. What is it?  
  
Look at the dirt.  
  
What about it?  
  
We're not the only ones who've been here. This isn't just overgrown pasture, Mulder. A bulldozer's been here recently. Is this land being developed?  
  
Not that I know of, he dismissed her comment and continued to the circular spot he could vaguely make out in the distance.  
  
Scully hurried to catch up. All I'm saying is that maybe this landing strip you found out about is part of some construction project. Who did you say your source was?  
  
I didn't.  
  
How do you know this isn't just a wild goose chase?  
  
Don't you trust me, Scully?   
  
She didn't answer, knowing the fruitlessness of their familiar conversation, and they remained silent until reaching their destination: a slight hill whose smooth, flat surface was in the form of a circle. A hole appeared to be dead-center, and Mulder walked all around the area, taking in the evidence.  
  
Scully watched him skeptically.   
  
This is where it landed. See the outline?  
  
She joined him near the center, gazing around at their surroundings. Was there more than one?  
  
One what?  
  
Aircraft. Look over there. She nodded to a spot several yards away, which appeared to be another circle on a swell of land. You know, Mulder, if I didn't know better, I'd say this was going to be some sort of golf course. That would explain the bulldozer marks, the circles, the holes, the hills--everything.  
  
You take things so literally, Scully.  
  
Why don't you seem surprised? she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. You win some, you lose some. Well, we're here; we might as well enjoy it.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Nothin'. Just that it's a nice here. Quiet.  
  
Her hands on her hips, understanding hit her. You never suspected alien aircraft. There never was a possible x-file, she accused.  
  
His sheepish grin was answer enough. Follow me, he instructed, walking further into the field.  
  
But he didn't stop, merely waved a beckoning hand. Taking an angry breath, she followed him, annoyed at his shenanigans. Why did you bring me here?  
  
Patience is a virtue, Scully. Hold on a minute.  
  
she mumbled, wondering why the hell she was following him at all. This better be worth it.  
  
It is.  
  
Resigned, she let him lead her far from the parking lot, where a few bales of hay marked the edge of a low-flowing creek. The sun sparkled against the water and reflected the flowers overhanging the shore. It was pretty, Scully admitted. And with the only sound of windblown grasses and nearby birds, it was, as Mulder had suggested, peaceful.  
  
Have a seat, he instructed, motioning to a hay bale.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, sighing when he gave no further explanation and sitting on the hay. Her anger gone, she looked at her partner curiously. What's up, Mulder?  
  
He sat close beside her and looked at her, his face free of the concern that often lay there.   
  
She shook her head and gazed out across the field. You surprise me sometimes, Mulder.  
  
Is that good or bad?  
  
She smiled as she looked back at him.   
  
I just figured that you needed a break, he began to explain. You deserve a break. I was here once a few years ago, investigating a body that turned up.  
  
  
  
Well, it was across the creek, not underneath us, he grinned. Turned out it was a homeless guy, died a long time ago of natural causes.... We deal with too much shit, Scully. So much has happened. It's easy to lose yourself in all this.  
  
Yes, it is, she said quietly, placing her hand over his. Too easy.  
  
He settled his free arm around her shoulders and felt her stiffen. He grinned, whispering in her ear, I don't bite, Scully.  
  
She laughed, a rare sweet sound, as her body instantly melted against his. That's not the rumor I've heard.  
  
He kissed the top of her forehead, and she rested her head comfortably against his shoulder. They sat that way a long time, breathing in the fresh spring scents, listening to the peaceful sounds of nature.  
  
They were almost lulled to sleep a half-hour later when Mulder's cell phone chirped from his pocket. Dana shifted position, yawning. I knew it was too good to last.  
  
Mulder gave her an apologetic smile as he switched on the phone. he asked, clearing his groggy throat. he sighed, turning to Scully as he put the phone away. Skinner wants us.  
  
I'm not surprised. She stood, brushing the hay off her suit and holding out a hand. Mulder accepted the gesture, and they headed back the way they had come, none the worse for wear for their unusual digression from work.  
  
The walk back to the car was a comfortable silence, but when they reached the end of the field, Scully laughed softly.  
  
Mulder questioned with a smile.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, An alien landing strip? Good one, Mulder.  
  
Hey, it could have been. It had all the characteristics.  
  
Yeah, right. Next time I won't believe you so easily.  
  
He opened the door for her, causing her to raise an eyebrow, though she didn't object as she seated herself.  
  
Are you saying you honestly believed that there was a landing strip here? he said as he joined her inside the car.  
  
she admitted freely. But I thought YOU honestly believed it.  
  
He grinned, shaking his head. Does that mean next time I tell you we have an x-file to investigate you won't come?  
  
She smiled. I'll come. I always do.  
  
But you don't know why.  
  
She paused thoughtfully before answering. I do now.  
  
They looked at each other quietly for a moment as he returned her smile before turning his key in the ignition. He cleared his throat. Have you developed any theories yet on the Sutherland case?  
  
She switched back to professional Scully-mode. I'm still not sure why it's an x-file, Mulder. There's ample evidence to show that J.T. Sutherland was at the crime scene and had a motive. I'm sure that when forensics gets back to us, we'll have our answer.  
  
But Scully how can you ignore the unusual method of death? Sutherland may have been there, but I believe other forces were at work....  
  
And so it went, another day of working on the x-files.  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
Scully: Did you find what you were looking for?  
  
Mulder: No, but I found something I thought I'd lost... Faith to keep looking.  
  
--End Game


End file.
